Nueva Vida
by Shaiell
Summary: Una pelea hace que ambos se separen, dos meses despues ella descubre que esta embarazada pero al intentar decirselo el no la escucha, ella tiene a su bebe pero que pasara cuando el se entere de esto...
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Vida**

**Resumen:** Es increíble como una criatura tan pequeña puede cambiar tu visión del mundo y tu vida para siempre, es increíble como solo una persona siendo tan pequeña te puede colmar de felicidad y hacerte ver que las cosas no son tan malas y que no estas solo en el mundo por que el te acompañara siempre.

**Aclaración:** **La saga de Crepúsculo le pertenece y es idea original de Stephenie Meyers**

**Parto:**

Estaba acostada en la cama del hospital, totalmente sudada, perdida lo mas fuerte que pude de las sabanas blancas esperando a que todo terminara, a que el dolor cesara; sabia que mi esfuerzo valdría la pena, que ese tiempo que había esperado valía la pena y que pronto lo vería.

El tiempo paso y los minutos se trasformaron en horas y por fin sucedió, las constacciones se hicieron mas frecuentes y supe enseguida que el parto había comenzado al romperse la fuente.

-¡Puja!- me indicaba el doctor y yo obedecía sin decir ni pió, ya que más que nadie quería que esto terminara, solo quería que nazca para poder verla o verlo.

Me había empeñado en no saber el sexo del bebe, quería que fuera sorpresa hasta el día de su nacimiento.

-Ya casi mami- me alentó una de las enfermeras de la sala la cual me sujetaba la mano para darme ánimo

Puje por ultima ves después de una hora de labor y entonces lo escuche, el llanto de mi bebe, que al juzgar por el sonido era saludable.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte una vez que pude recuperar el aliento

-Una hermosa niña- le contesto la misma enfermera que le había sostenido la mano durante el trabajo de parto

-Una niña- repetí y en ese momento una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surco mi rostro y por fin pude descansar.

-¿Ya saber que nombre le pondrás?- me preguntó una de las enfermeras que le acompañaba a su habitación

-Si- respondí- la llamare- Renesmee Carlie-

-¡Que lindo nombre!- exclamo la segunda enfermera que iba conmigo- y que raro- remató

Me reí dándole la razón en mis adentros

-Si y por eso me gusta tanto- le contesté si quitar la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en mi rostro, hoy nada ni nadie iba a arruinar mi felicidad por mas intentos que hiciera no se lo permitiría hoy todo seria felicidad

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba mi habitación me encontré con el batallón, el mismo batallón que me había acompañado desde ayer, y había estado conmigo en el hospital durante todo el proceso, ansiosos y con la gran ilusión de conocer a mi hijo.

Mis padres fueron los primeros que llegaron a mí

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Como esta el bebe?- el interrogatorio nervioso de mi madre había empezado pero sabia que solo estaba preocupada y no la podía culpar quien no lo estaría, y entonces la respuesta a mi propia pregunta llego, el no estaría preocupado-¿Qué es el bebe?- hizo su tercer y ultima respuesta, antes de ser callada por mi padre, le agradecí mentalmente por ello

-Estoy bien, el esta bien y es una niña

La sonrisa de mi madre aumento al ver al pequeño bulto que se acercaba, envuelto en una manta blanca que cargaba la enfermera y entraba a la habitación. Los brazos ansiosos de mi madre se abalanzaron hacia la pobre mujer para poder alzar a su nieta

-¿Qué nombre escogiste, Bella?- pregunto Mike, mi amigo y compañero de la universidad quien junto con mis demás amigos Ben y Ángela, Jessica y Tyler,

-Si se llamara Renesmee Carlie- respondí mirando la reacción de ellos, las cuales no se hicieron esperar y unas miradas algo desconcertadas se dirigieron a mí

-¿Y por que ese nombre?- la vos de Jessica fue la primera en aparecer luego de un momento de silencio por parte de mis espectadores

-Por sus abuelos- respondí con total normalidad Renesmee por sus abuelas Renee y Esme, como extrañaba a esta última, y Carlie por Charlie y Carlisle, también lo extrañaba mucho a ambos.

Mis padres evitaron el tema al igual que todos mis amigos sabia que tocarlo solo me iba a lastimar mas y que por fin lo había superado

Todos se fueron a excepción de la excitada abuela que se había quedado para ayudarme con Renesmee ya que era novata y no sabia casi nada sobre le cuidado de un recién nacido, lo cual era lógico ya que solo tenia 17 años y no podía cuidar de mi misma.

Por fin la tenia en brazos una ves que mi madre también se marcho tras la llamada amenazante de Charlie el cual le dijo que me diera un poco de privacidad para poder disfrutar de mi hija

-Eres hermosa- dije en un susurro mirando a mi hija- mi bebe hermoso- y cuando lo dije caí en la cuenta, ya era madre, y un sentimiento extraño, una mezcla de miedo y felicidad se coló por cada parte de mi cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descubrimiento**

_**Edward POV**_

Me encontraba recostado en mi habitación escuchando la música que tanto me gustaba y relajaba, mis pensamientos vagaban lejos de aquí entorno a la única mujer que ame en toda mi vida y no dejare de amar jamás, de eso estoy mas que seguro, cuando la vos chillona y alegre de mi hermana me distrajo de ella

-Ed- me llamo, ella sabia que eso me molestaría pero no le preste atención solo me limite a mirarla y prosiguió- vamos a ir con papá a Forks y me preguntaba si querías ir por algunas cosas que dejaste.

-Y ¿Qué va a hacer para allá?-le pregunte según tenia entendido no tenia nada mas allá ni con el hospital ni con nadie del lugar al menos el

-Tiene que ir a buscar unos papeles en casa y luego va a pasar por el hospital a saludar y ver como están las cosas- respondió mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación

Lo pensé por un momento no me cruzaría con Bella o al menos eso intentaría, no quería lastimarla más ni lastimarme a mi mismo.

-De acuerdo- respondí sin muchas ganas y me levanté pesadamente de mi cómoda cama para salir de mi cuarto y acompañar a mi hermana hacia donde estaba papá el cual ya nos estaba esperando con las llaves en la mano, parado cerca de la entrada principal

-¿Están listos?-preguntó Carlisle

-¡Si!- contesto o mejor dicho grito el duende endemoniado de mi hermana y por mi parte solo me limite a asentir para luego seguir a Alice hacia le mercedes negro

El camino hacia el pequeño pueblo fue largo y tedioso, quería terminar eso de una ves, por una parte no quería ir por el peligro que representaba el encontrarme a Bella y tener que enfrentar a su ira y llanto y por otro lado tenia ganas de recordar cosas y revivir los recuerdos que tenia sobre Bella y muchas cosas mas la mayoría muy hermosas y otras muy hirientes.

Una ves llegamos a nuestra antigua casa Alice fue la primera en salir eyectada del asiento del copiloto.

Salí lentamente del auto y me dedique a mirar todo a mi alrededor, la casa seguía igual pero lo único que variaba era que una que otra planta conquistaba la fachada de esta, al entrar la casa estaba exactamente como la habíamos dejado antes de marcharnos, cada cosa en su lugar donde Esme la había dejado antes de partir hacia Denali.

Alice corrió directamente hacia su habitación y papa fue a su oficina por los dichosos papales por los que habíamos venido y yo me dirigí lentamente hacia el piano, en estos meses no había vuelto a tocar uno, y una ves estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el lo destape para poder apreciarlo mejor pero las ganas me habían ganado y no pude resistir el deseo de volverlo a tocar.

Entonces la melodía comenzó a sonar inundando con sus notas toda la casa, no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí sentado pero cuando volví a la realidad pude apreciar que mi publico aumento de cero a dos; pero tuve que interrumpir mi "concierto" para poder partir hacia el hospital, la zona mas peligrosa de la ciudad teniendo en cuenta la torpeza de Bella y su imán natural para atraer accidentes.

Cuando llegamos por fin al hospital me limite a quedarme y esperar en el auto era lo mejor que podía hacer para proteger la poca salud mental que me quedaba.

_**Alice POV**_

Caminé tranquilamente junto a mi padre en dirección a la entrada del hospital, y pronto recordé cuando trajimos a Bella para que le enyesaran la pierna luego de su accidente en casa.

-Yo iré a ver la razón por la cual me llamaron- me dijo mi papa una ves que estuvimos dentro del nosocomio- si tu quieres puedes dar una vuelta y recorrer el lugar

-Si-respondí dirigiéndome hacia mi parte predilecta de los hospitales, la zona de maternidad, allí los únicos llantos que se escuchaban eran los de los bebes recién nacidos que reclamaban un poco de atención por parte de sus madres, al menos la mayoría de los casos.

Debo admitir que era una zona bastante amplia para ser un pueblo chico por que los pasillos no terminaban nunca, pero mis ojos disfrutaba de la vista y vagaba de habitación en habitación mirando a través de las pequeñas ventanitas de las puertas a los nuevos padres y abuelos "asfixiando" a sus nietos cuando al dar vuelta hacia un nuevo pasillo me encontré con alguien a quien no esperaba ver por aquí

-¿Qué hace el padre de Bella en maternidad?- pensé al verlo salir de una habitación seguido por su esposa René, pero despejaría mis dudas pronto ya que solo tuve que esperar un momento para poder acercarme a la habitación en cuestión.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros me acerque al cuarto y disimuladamente mire por la pequeña ventanilla y ver así la razón de la presencia de los padres de Bella cuando la respuesta no era la que esperaba, esperaba ver a un amigo de la familia o a Sam Uley con Emily que eran los mas probables o a Billy cualquiera era mejor que esto, Bella, la misma Bella que había visto por ultima ves hace mas de 8 meses, recostada en la cama con una beba a juzgar por el color de su ropa amamantando ,no pude resistir mis impulsos y entre a la habitación ganándome en el proceso la mirada confundida de ella.

**Hola siento el retrazo ando Ali con todos mis fics ^^ bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic ^^ y a los que dejaron reviews **

**Julie Pye: Hola gracias por tu review y por la sugerencia **

**¿Esto dónde se sitúa? En Forks ¿Serían las cosas si Edward se hubiera ido permanentemente en Luna Nueva? No Luna Nueva no existe en esta historias ¿La bebé es hija de él? Si, pero no te quiero cagar la historia de Crepúsculo hasta que leas Amanecer :p**

**RAYMAR: Jajaja lo se el nombre no es el mejor pero ya esta así como eligió Stephenie ya no se le puede solucionar **


	3. Chapter 3

**Promesa**

**Alice POV**

_Con pasos lentos pero seguros me acerque al cuarto y disimuladamente mire por la pequeña ventanilla y ver así la razón de la presencia de los padres de Bella cuando la respuesta no era la que esperaba, esperaba ver a un amigo de la familia o a Sam Uley con Emily que eran los mas probables o a Billy cualquiera era mejor que esto, Bella, la misma Bella que había visto por ultima ves hace mas de 8 meses, recostada en la cama con una beba a juzgar por el color de su ropa amamantando ,no pude resistir mis impulsos y entre a la habitación ganándome en el proceso la mirada confundida de ella._

-¿Be...Bella?-pregunte tratando de asimilar toda la información-¿Qué haces aquí?- mis ojos iban y venían entre el rostro confundido de ella y la pequeña en sus brazos

-¿Alice?- respondió abriendo más sus ojos- la pregunta correcta aquí seria ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-sus palabras eran duras y el tono de su vos mostraba algo de nerviosismo

-Pues vine con mi padre a buscar algunas cosas que había dejado y pasamos a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí- respondí sin dejar de mirarla

-Ya veo- murmuró-y… ¿viniste solo con tu padre o alguien mas?- pregunto mirando a su hija.

-Si vino Edward también- le respondí esperando ver su reacción pero ella no aparto la vista de su hija- Es de el verdad- Bella solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en signo de afirmación- ¿Por que no dijiste nada?

-Lo intente- me respondió esta ves mirándome a mi nuevamente- ni bien lo supe intente decírselo, pero el me dejo en claro que no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver conmigo

-Lo siento- me disculpe luego hablaría con el idiota de mi hermano

-No tienes la culpa- me dijo mientras dejaba a su hija en su cuna

-¿Y como se llama?- le pregunte

-Se llama Reneesme

**Bella POV**

Me maldije a mi misma por que tengo tanta mala suerte si no era una cosa era la otra primero el rechazo de Edward y ahora su reaparición con toda su prole no puede ir peor

-Alice-le llame luego de un momento de silencio- ¿te puedo pedir algo?- pregunte y ella solo movió su cabeza afirmando- por favor debes prometerme que de esto no le dirás nada a Edward ni de la bebe ni que me viste aquí nada por favor

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- lo lamento Bella pero eso no te lo puedo prometer-

-Alice por favor- roge nuevamente- ¿es que no entiendes?

-No bella

**Alice POV**

No se como termine aceptando guardarle el secreto pero ya se lo había prometido, no diría de esto a Edward, pero Bella olvido un detalle no mencionó nada de no decírselo a alguien más y que ese alguien más no se lo diga a el.

-¡Alice!- escuche a unos metros de mi- Alice donde te metiste tenemos que irnos ya se nos hace tarde y son como dos horas de viaje

-Lo siento papa- me disculpe ¿tanto había tardado?

-No importa ya vamos

Caminamos a paso rápido hacia fuera del nosocomio ya había atardecido y eran mínimo dos horas de viaje de aquí a Denali

-Ya era tiempo- comento Edward mientras se sentaba mejor pero no le conteste, no estaba de humor para hablarle o le soltaría sus 40 verdades

**Edward POV**

Volvimos a Denali sin ninguna distracción no había visto a Bella y Alice se mantuvo callada todo el camino en su propio mundo, cosa rara en ella, pero luego averiguaría con Jasper o alguien más que le pasaba.

**Hola chicas y chicos perdón por la tardanza se que me quieren torturar al estilo Saw por dos cosas me tardo y mis capis son cortos pero si alguno encuentra a mi musa díganle que venga para acá por que ando seca sin ella T_T **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Besos!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Treta**

**Alice POV**

Y como dicen hecha la ley hecha la trampa ya tenía un plan para decirle indirectamente a Edward sobre Reneesme y era hora de la actuación, gracias a Dios los padres de Jasper lo habían dejado venir conmigo para acá.

-Alice- me llamo Jasper-¿Estas bien? Hace días que estar distraída ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- vi en sus ojos preocupación por mi daban ganas de comérselo a besos pero me tenia que concentrar en el plan o no funcionaria

-No sucede nada- le respondí sin mirarle a la cara

-Alice te conozco se que te preocupa algo- me "reprocho"

Bueno en realidad si es que no se como decirlo- en verdad que sabía actuar eso es nuevo-

-Cuéntame sabes que puedes confiar en mi – me dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. Mi plan había funcionado a la perfección

-Si lo se… recuerdas que el otro día fui a Forks nuevamente- el solo asintió- bueno me encontré allí a Bella- me miraba fijo, no mostraba ninguna expresión que me pudiera indicar lo que estaba pensando- y….

**Jasper POV**

No podía creer lo que Alice me estaba contando todo era… raro pero no podía evitar pensar sobre como reaccionaria Edward cuando lo supiese

-Y ¿Cuando piensas decírselo?

-Bien… veras yo… le prometí a Bella no decir nada así que necesito tu ayuda

-Ya veo es por eso entonces que me lo contaste

-Si

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se lo podemos decir?

-No aún pero ya se me ocurrirá algo estoy segura de eso

-Pero antes de hacerlo habrá que prevenir a tus padres

-Si- me contesto mirando el techo casi sin parpadear pensando

-Tengo una idea- grito luego de unos minutos

Sonreí al ver la emoción en su cara –La escucho señorita

**Bella POV **

Paso una semana desde que vi a Alice, no he tenido noticias de Edward o de ningún Cullen así ue presumo que cumplió su promesa aunque pensándolo bien y sabiendo como es Alice mejor prevenirse, he decidido irme por un tiempo a Phoenix con mi madre ya que se tiene que mudar por temas laborales si bien le cuesta dejar a mi padre, sabe que se las arreglara bien, ambos se enteraron de mi visitante inesperado en el hospital y la del viaje fue una decisión tomada por los tres.

-Bella- me llamo Renee- ¿estas lista?- sus ojos estaban tristes por la partida si bien no le gustaba Forks, y esa es la parte por la cual ella esta feliz, no quería dejar a Charlie solo

-Si mamá- le conteste levantándome de la cama y levantando con cuidado a Reneesme para no lastimarla ni despertarla- ¿vamos? – ella solamente asintió y partimos hacia Phoenix

**Jasper POV**

Camine a paso lento muy lento hacia la habitación de Edward hoy le diría sobre el reencuentro de Alice y Bella, sobre su hija, y trataría de calmarlo lo mejor posible.

Al llegar a la puerta blanca del cuarto de el tome aire y toque tres veces a ella esperando a que me indique que pase

-Adelante- escuche luego de unos segundos y al entrar encontré a un Edward de lo más relajado como nunca lo había visto

-¿Estas drogado?- le pregunte extrañado

-Como adivinaste- me contesto con ironía, bueno al menos esa parte esta bien

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- el me miro algo asombrado

-Claro- se limito a decir mientras se acomodaba mejor y me dejaba un lugar para sentarme en su cama-¿de que quieres hablar?

-Bien… en realidad no quiero hablar de nada- me observo confuso por unos momentos

-¿Y entonces?

-Hay algo importante que quiero contarte- hice una pausa de suspenso

-¡Habla entonces!- grito

-Bien ¿recuerdas cuando Alice, tu padre y tu se fueron de nuevo a Forks?- hizo una mueca medio rara que tome como un si- allí Alice se encontró con Bella

-Que raro- susurro-Bella en el hospital acaso se lastimo de nuevo y la tuvieron que internar

-No exactamente

-¿Entonces?

-Estaba en la parte de maternidad y no precisamente visitando a una amiga

-Ahh

-Era ella la que estaba internada en esa sección luego de tener a su hija- sus ojos se abrieron como un dos de oro y en ellos vi furia, frustración, ira y muchas más emociones no muy buenas

**Hola a todos siento la demora en compensación traje dos capis seguidos espero les guste todos los reviews son bienvenidos aquí si son malos sean suaves si¿? ^^ pero se acepta de todo siempre y cuando sea constructivo**

**Nos vemos **

**¡¡¡¡Besos!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Verdad**

Sus ojos se abrieron como un dos de oro ante tal revelación y un sin fin de emociones diferentes pasaron por ellos, y entonces me di cuenta que ya había deducido lo que le iba a decir.

-¡Alice!- grito y se levanto rápidamente de su cama encaminándose hacia la puerta

-¡Espera!- le grite mientras me levantaba de mi asiento pero el ya había salido del lugar

**Edward POV**

Baje lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde se que Alice

-¡Mary Alice Cullen por que no mencionaste el tema antes!- grite sin importarme que mis padres estén presentes

-Tal ves no debería decirte esto si tu no le hubieras cortado el rostro a Bella cuando intento decírtelo- me respondió con el mismo tono que había empleado yo

-Ella no intento decirme nada

-Si que lo hizo ni bien se enteró lo hizo pero tu tan idiota que eres no la escuchaste- el rostro de mi hermana se volvió el espejo de su interior ira, rabia, frustración

Baje mi rostro ante sus palabras, si lo que Alice me dice es verdad demonios soy un maldito bastardo

-Pero no deberías estar aquí- continuo ella- deberías ir a verla y arreglar esto como dos personas civilizadas ya que no solo son ustedes dos ahora también esta la niña

-¿Sabes como se llama mi hija?- atine a decir

-Reneesme-contesto secamente antes de levantarse de su lugar- piensa en lo que te dije ¿si?-solamente asentí y ella se marchó

•oooooooooooooooooooooooo•

El sol en Phoenix estaba en lo alto del cielo ya que era casi el mediodía, estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza del lugar cercana al departamento donde nos encontrábamos viviendo las tres juntas, cerré mis ojos en el momento en que una suave brisa acariciara mi rostro antes de levantarme de mi asiento y volver a mi casa. Había ido sola y deje a Reneesme con su abuela un momento juntas no las mataría

-¿Bella? ¡Tanto tiempo!- exclamó

-¿¡James!?- no lo había reconocido no había pasado mucho tiempo pero sin embargo el estaba muy cambiado-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Donde te metiste?- le interrogue luego de soltarnos del gran abrazo que nos dimos como saludo

-Estuve trabajando mucho con la academia, es temporada de inscripciones es un caos y gracias que aun falta para el inicio de clases-puso en blanco sus ojos

-¿Y Victoria?

-Esta en casa con Joseph y su madre- hizo una mueca de asco- esa mujer es una pesadilla- reí ante el comentario del hombre frente a mi

-Me imagino

-¿Qué hay de tu vida? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Cuál es el motivo que te trae a esta ciudad?

-Larga historia- respondí – estoy aquí por que acompaño a mi madre por unos temas laborales

-¿Rene esta aquí? ¿Vive donde siempre? Quiero verla

-Si- conteste sin ninguna emoción aunque dijera que no el nos encontraría de cualquier modo, ya que podía encontrar a cualquiera en al ciudad o donde sea es excelente en ese tema

-¡Bien! Entonces te veré pronto ¿si?- saludo y emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia donde fuera que iba

-Seguro-comencé a caminar de nuevo

•ooooooooooooooooooooooooo•

**Espero les guste no subí el capi antes por que se me quemo el monitor y bueno no tenia como ver lo que hacia y aunque aun no tengo el mío conseguí uno para poder trabajar con al compu y ahora aprovecho y lo subo**

**Espero les haya gustado besos**

**Flor-Gisel-16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confrontación**

Antes de partir de nuevo a Forks debía arreglar unos asuntos en el colegio así que me encamine hacia allá, por suerte no estaba muy lejos y lo único que debía hacer era hablar con un par de maestros y llevar una nota de mi padre a la dirección con la excusa de mi ausencia pero una gran molestia apareció en mi camino

-¡Edward¡- grito con su chillona vos Tanya-¿ adonde vas tan apurado?- me interrogo una ves que me alcanzo

-A dejar unos papeles en la dirección- conteste lo mejor que pude

-Ahh… ¿y vas a algún lado?- volvió a preguntar

-Si a Forks tengo cosas que hacer allí

¿Forks?- dijo con desprecio pero de repente paro en seco- ¿No tendrá algo que ver con la Swan no?

-Y si tiene ¿que?- le confronte

-Nada solo preguntaba… nos vemos después- y sin mas se fue hacia su próxima clase para mi suerte

•oooooooooooooooooooooooooo•

Otro día más en la academia, sin mucho que hacer en una semana empezaban las clases y ya todo estaba casi listo, no quería volver a casa ya que uno esta mi suegra una verdadera arpía y dos solo voy a pelear con Victoria. Últimamente las cosas con ella no van del todo bien ya que lo único que hacemos cuando estamos solos es pelear y pelear, lo único que me preocupaba de la inminente separación es que Joseph sufra.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordarlo

-¡Papa!- escuche gritar a alguien

-¡Joseph¡ ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no entres así! O no entiendes- le regaño Victoria

-No pasa nada- le calme ella solo me miro con enojo- Hola hijo-salude a mi pequeño junto con un abrazo que el correspondió con agrado – ¿pero que hacen aquí?

-Mama no lo soporta mas y lo saque un rato a pasear para que descargue algo de energía- respondió Victoria

-Ya veo

-Además el- señalo a Joseph- quiso venir a ver a su padre- lo mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro- no te molesta si te lo dejo un momento

-Por supuesto que no

-Bien entonces lo vengo a buscar más tarde- y se despidió con un beso en la frente de Joseph y uno en la boca conmigo

•ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo•

El llanto de Reneesme me sobresalto por la sorpresa eran ya las 10 de la mañana pero yo no había dormido en toda la noche últimamente ella ha estado muy irritable y no deja de llorar

-¿Cansada?- se burlo mi madre

-No tienes una idea- le respondí antes de tomar un sorbo de mi café- no he podido dormir en toda la noche y lo único que pude hacer es dormitar apenas 5 minutos, ella se rió-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada nada- me dijo antes de huir hacia su habitación

-¡Cobarde!

•oooooooooooooooooooooooooo•

El timbre de la casa sonaba de forma insistente, eran casi las 10 de la noche, me apure en abrir la puerta ya que pro fin Nessie, como la apodó Jake, se había dormido

-¡Ya va, ya va!- avise pero no dejaron de tocar

Al ver por la mirilla las piernas se me aflojaron, mi garganta se me cerro y mi pulso se aceleró, no quería abrir pero debía hacerlo aunque la idea de irme a dormir nuevamente se me paso por la cabeza, sabia que estaba en la casa -_idiota_-me regañe en pensamientos

Abrí forzosamente la puerta

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- atine a preguntar con lo poco de vos que me quedaba

-Tenemos que hablar de NUESTRA hija- hizo énfasis en la palabra nuestra

-No hay nada que hablar- retruque e intente cerrar la puerta pero el me lo impidió

-Si tenemos- hizo un poco de fuerza y logro entrar al lugar

Camino hacia la sala de estar y lo único que me quedo por hacer era imitarlo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Entiendo que me odien pero bueno aquí la compensación el próximo capi va a estar algo jodido XD para los protagonistas van a sacar los trapitos al sol (creo que se decía así)**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia nos vemos **

**Flor-gisel-16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Conociéndonos**

Se formo un silencio incomodo casi de inmediato, cosa que decidí romper.

-¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar?- Edward fijo su vista en mi, se notaba que estaba furioso

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada!?

-¡Intenté! ¡Pero tú como siempre más terco que una mula no me escuchaste! No eres más que un imbesil y deja de gritar que mi hija esta durmiendo- de inmediato el llanto de Reneesme comenzó- estaba durmiendo- corregí al instante y mi cara se transformo de una de enfado a una de reproche, el no respondió

-¿Puedo verla?

-…- no conteste de inmediato medite un momento las cosas- si ya la traigo- le dije y me levante de mi lugar en camino a mi cuarto que compartía con Nessie pero en el camino apareció Rene

-¿Con quien estas hablando?- me curioseo mirando por sobre mi hombro- ¡ah! Hola Edward- el saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza- me voy buena suerte- susurro esto ultimo y luego de esta incomoda situación emprendí de nuevo el camino hacia mi habitación

Al acercarme a la cuna me encontré con mi hija totalmente inquieta y haciendo un puchero adorable, sonreí al verla y ella se calmo, la levante delicadamente de su cuna y caminé de nuevo hacia la sala donde estaba Edward

**Edward POV**

Luego de un par de minutos la vi venir con un pequeño bulto vestido de rosa que no dejaba de moverse, en sus ojos se reflejaban el amor que sentía por su hija aunque el padre sea un verdadero bastardo.

-Bueno- hablo- te presento a Reneesme Carlie Swan, tu hija- y me la entrego- no pude evitar maravillarme por lo hermosa que era y el solo hecho de saber que era de Bella me gustaba aun más.

-Es hermosa Bella- la mire sonriendo, pero no la sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando estábamos juntos la sonrisa torcida, como la definiría ella, esta iba de un extremo al otro de mi rostro

-Se parece mucho a ti… vi unas fotos tuyas de bebe es idéntica- me comento

-Pues a mi me parece que es mas parecida a ti

-Solo en el cabello- me contradijo

-No solo en eso- mire de nuevo a la bebe- tiene tu nariz, tus orejas se parece a ti también cuando eras bebe- me miro extrañada- también vi fotos tuyas de bebe… todas ellas- abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

Mire mi reloj eran las 2 de la mañana

-Bueno será mejor que me valla- me levante del sillón despacio- volveré mañana ¿estas libre?

-A la mañana tengo que ir a ver unas cosas por el instituto pero por la tarde estoy completamente libre-contestó acompañándome hacia la puerta

-Bien entonces te veo mañana a la tarde

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que sucedía, no quería creer lo que sucedía, el padre de mi hija volvió para quedarse y no sabía que era capaz de hacer, no sabia que era lo que pensaba hacer, si quería quitarme a mi hija o que, estaba por entrar en pánico.

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunto Rene desde la puerta de la cocina

-Si

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada, no le puedo ocultar a su hija principalmente por que ya sabe de su existencia además dijo que vendría mañana a la tarde

-Jajaja- rió mi madre- ya veo un desfile interminable de Cullens por aquí

Me imagine la escena Emmet, Rosalie y su pequeño aquí jugando con Nessie, Alice enseñándole moda graciosa escena Alice enseñándole moda a Reneesme

-No es tan malo mamá además, no le puedo negar el padre a ella en algún momento de su vida pedirá por el y que diré "_hay lo siento querida pero tu padre no sabe de tu existencia" _no mamá no puedo hacerle eso no a ella

-Entiendo el no es mal chico, si bien tiene sus falencias, no intentara quitarte a tu hija no es así

-Bien será mejor que todas nos vallamos a dormir o sino mañana no nos levantaremos por nada del mundo

-Tienes mucha razón- me dijo Rene- buenas noches chicas- y desapareció de mi vista

**---------------------------------**

El despertador sonó a la hora exacta por primera vez en su vida 9 a.m. Hoy iría a ver el tema del instituto, puedo ser madre pero aun no he terminado el colegio.

-Bueno me voy no tardare demasiado, espero estaré aquí antes de las 12 ¿si?

-De acuerdo-fue lo único que dijo mi madre en modo de "saludo"

Al subirme en mi monovolumen, prendí la radio y trate de sintonizar alguna estación con música decente pero no había caso, o la música que pasaba era de los 60 o era heavy metal.

**Edward POV**

A la mañana siguiente llame temprano a Alice y los demás, tenía que contarles las buenas nuevas sobre la nueva integrante Cullen principalmente a Alice, que me había amenazado con tirar todos mis discos si no le daba la primicia, y con la enana no se jode.

Marque los números lo mas rápido que pude en mi celular pero me equivocaba dos o tres veces en el mismo numero hasta que al fin pude lograrlo

-¡Cuéntame todo!- me salto Alice desde el otro lado de la línea

-Hola hermanita si yo estoy bien, llegue bien gracias y ¿como están todos por allí?

-No salgas con bobadas Edward a lo importante

-Es hermosa- dije y el grito de la enana me dejo sordo por unos instantes

-_Pon el altavoz Alice_- pidió mi madre

-Arg…esta bien- y de mala gana lo puso

-Y bien cuéntanos ¿como te fue?- pregunto Esme

-Muy bien, es hermosa, tiene mis ojos, el cabellos de Bella, su nariz…- y así les fui detallando como era y lo que habíamos estado hablando con Bella, incluyendo la discusión

-¿Entonces en que quedaron?- hablo mi padre

-Hoy en la tarde iré de nuevo

-Es genial Eddie

-Ya te dije que no me llames así Alice

-Supéralo, te dejo tengo que ir al colegio- el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros cuatro por un momento- y Ed

-¿Si?

-No la cagues de nuevo

Y con eso corto la llamada

…………**..-------------------------------------------……………………………………--------------------------------------……………………...**

**Oks le falto algo pero no encuentro que es pero bueno aquí esta **


End file.
